Today it is expected that everybody can cope with the growing number of services, TV channels, Internet homepages, and the like, and with the growing number of technical apparatuses with increasing number of features.
Selection of services, selection of Internet homepages, selection of TV channels, adjustment of TV, adjustment of set-top box, and the like are usually connected with a lot of key-pressing and there is often information covering an entire display area.
Instructions to adjustment of TV sets and the like are often complex and difficult to understand, and the number of TV channels, etc. is often large.